gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is the final mission given by Francis McReary in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is unlocked after completing Derrick's final mission, "Tunnel of Death" and by completing one of Gerry McReary's missions, I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. Description Francis will send Niko a text message telling him to meet Francis in a curb in Algonquin. Francis pulls up in a Landstalker and explains that he wants Derrick dead for "the good of the community", when in reality, Derrick is intending to leak incriminating information about Francis to a reporter, jeopardizing his career in the police force. Francis is meeting Derrick in a park in Lancet to give Niko the opportunity to kill him. Later, Derrick contacts Niko to tell him about the meeting and voices his fear that Francis wants him dead and asks Niko to go to the meeting and kill Francis before he kills him. Niko must now choose between the 2 brothers, and for the second time, kill one or the other. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the courtyard park in Lancet *Use the window cleaning platform, on top of the scaffolding, to get to the roof top *Take out Derrick or Francis when ready *Get off the roof and evacuate the area *The cops are onto you. Lose your wanted level (If the player takes too long to escape) Walkthrough Drive to the park in Lancet. After Derrick's call, Niko will contact Francis again, who gives you instructions on where to take point. Climb the scaffolding and get to the roof via the window cleaning elevator. Run up to the yellow marker. Niko will get his sniper rifle ready, now is the chance to shoot. Choose between Francis or Derrick, and kill one. If you're going to kill Derrick, make sure to call Francis while on the roof, who offers to increase the hit payment from $10,000 to $20,000. Don't think about calling Derrick because he doesn't have much money, and he doesn't have his phone on (he said his phone ran out of battery). Whoever you kill, a cutscene will show either Derrick waking away slowly or Francis telling everyone to clear the area and fakes sadness over his brother who had just been killed, depending on who died. After the death of one of the McReary, immediately leave the area to finish the mission. You won't get a wanted level though, so just get in a car and drive away. You will get a wanted level (three stars) if you don't leave quickly. Video Walkthrough 9dlHhFsY_Hw After the Mission Killing Francis McReary If you kill Francis, you get no money, as opposed to the payment if Derrick is killed. However the next mission, Undertaker, will be much easier as the drive to the graveyard is not as long, although not by much. Also, it follows Niko's moral code to kill Francis instead of Derrick. Killing Derrick McReary If you kill Derrick, you will get a large sum of money ($10,000 or $20,000 if the player calls Francis while on the rooftop to bump up the hit payment). Niko then blackmails Francis, telling him that he will no longer work for him and intends to do the same thing Derrick had planned. After a while, Francis will text Niko, giving him the temporary ability to get rid up to a 3 star wanted level. This can be used until you complete the story. Either way you still unlock the following mission. Deaths *Francis McReary - If you side with Derrick. *Derrick McReary - If you side with Francis. Trivia * The mission may be named after the play "Blood Brothers" written by Willy Russell. * If the plan is to kill Derrick, call Francis right before you are planning to snipe. He will offer a greater reward for Derrick's death. However, if you are planning to kill Francis, you may trick him but it doesn't give anything. * Be careful not to fall off of the building you snipe from. While the building is low, the player character may still be killed if they fall. * If you kill both Derrick and Francis after the cutscene occurs, you will fail the mission, because you're only supposed to kill one of them. * If you don't have a Sniper Rifle, you will be instructed to collect one (with 20 bullets) from an Admiral parked near Jerkov's. If you happen to destroy the car before getting in, you will need to acquire a Sniper Rifle from somewhere else before continuing the mission. * If you go back down using the elevator (or a helicopter) before initiating the snipe, the mission will fail. * Be sure not to take too long to kill one of the brothers, because doing so will fail the mission. *This mission is referenced in the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars mission Flatliner; after Zhou Ming murders Uri, he states that he and Huang, having killed together, are now "blood brothers". *Killing either Francis or Derrick not only changes the following mission, but also changes the dialogue between Niko and Gerald in I'll Take Her. *If Francis is killed, the player can find his body at the bench, but if Derrick is killed, his body will disappear. *If Francis is killed, his contact will remain on Niko 's phone until the end of the game. Gallery Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (Derrick calls).jpg|Derrick contacts Niko on the meeting, asking to have Francis killed instead. If the player ignores his first call, Derrick will send a text message instead. Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting).jpg|The brothers meet as Niko looks on on a rooftop. Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (aiming).jpg|Taking the shot. de:Blood Brothers es:Blood Brothers pl:Blood Brothers Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices